The present invention relates to an optical disc drive apparatus and its control method. The present invention is suitable for application to, for example, an optical disc drive apparatus having a small working distance mounted on a mobile apparatus moved by a user, and its control method.
An optical disc drive apparatus for conducting reproduction or recording/reproduction on an optical disc is mounted, in some cases, on a vehicle-mounted apparatus or a portable information processing apparatus such as a notebook PC (Personal Computer), which is mounted on a vehicle.
The vehicle-mounted apparatus is used mainly when a vehicle is traveling. Furthermore, the notebook PC is also used by, for example, a user in a vehicle in some cases. In other words, the optical disc drive apparatus mounted on the above-described vehicle-mounted apparatus or notebook PC (hereafter, they are collectively referred to as mobile apparatus) reproduces information such as a road guide, music or video from an optical disc inserted according to a user's purpose when the user is traveling.
When reproducing information recorded on an optical disc, the optical disc drive apparatus emits light of a predetermined wavelength from an internal pickup to a disc surface of the optical disc, reads information by reading reflected light, and conducts reproduction on the basis of the information thus read.
By the way, a drive recorder which is a vehicle-mounted apparatus which retains information acquired from the outside when a trouble such as a system down has occurred and improves the efficiency of the elucidation of the trouble cause by referring to the retained information is known (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-46449